Family First, Sanity Second
by Amon2
Summary: Laguna marries his abusive boyfriend. Squall turns to his stepbrother Seifer for comfort. Yaoi. Non-consensual. Squall/Seifer Laguna/OMC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.

Summary: Laguna marries his abusive boyfriend. Squall turns to his stepbrother Seifer for comfort. Yaoi. Non-consensual. Not incest.

Seifer/Squall

Laguna/OC

The first chapter will focus a bit more on Laguna than on Squall.

Family First, Sanity Second

Chapter One

When 16 year old Squall Loire met his father's boyfriend for the first time he had been instantly taken in. He saw what Laguna had, at first, been led to see: chiseled good looks, blond hair, violet eyes, a muscular build, and gentlemanly demeanor. Hayden, Laguna's boyfriend, had treated Squall and his father well. Nice even. And he had a son roughly Squall's age from a previous marriage, Seifer.

Seifer was the spitting image of his father. They had the same good looks, same expressions, and same golden hair. They shared the same traits until you got to the eyes. Where Hayden had light violet eyes Seifer's eyes were a beautiful hue of cyan that always reminded Squall of the coral reef. There was also a change of demeanor. Where, in the beginning, Hayden had been courteous and kind, Seifer had been arrogant and egotistical. That had been in the beginning.

When Squall met his new soon-to-be family he had been ecstatic. Squall thought that he would finally know what it would be like to have a brother and Laguna, sweet innocent goofy wouldn't-even-hurt-a-fly Laguna, would finally have someone to love and take care of him after years of being a widower. Or so he had thought.

Reality however, had had a different hand for them.

The bells of Balamb High rang loud and shrill indicating the end of another school day. The doors thrust open into the autumn air as students raced out, eager to escape their prisons. Squall Loire clutched his books tightly to his chest as he raced through the crowded streets in a mad dash for home. Seifer ran along with him. But unlike the majority of their peers they were not racing home in exalted eagerness. But in anxiety. They had to make it home before Him. A lurch of hate wriggled inside Squall's chest at the thought of that man. How he hated that monster.

Squall did not fear Hayden. No, not at all. But he did fear what he was capable of. If he showed up late it would not be him to suffer his wrath.

As though reading his thoughts Seifer turned to him to offer him a gently smile.

"We'll make it." he said even though they both knew they wouldn't.

At exactly 03:46 Squall Leonhart Loire and Seifer Almasy made their way inside the large old Victorian house. The house that Seifer, Squall, and his father had been forced to call 'home' for the past year. And what a hellish year it has been.

"You're late." A deep baritone voice spoke up from the top of the stairs.

They looked up. Sure enough, Squall saw his stepfather's tall intimidating presence looming down at them. Instant revulsion and rage flared inside his chest, but he suppressed it. They had learned long ago that it would do no good to retort back.

Seifer climbed up the stairs with Squall-who had schooled his features into a calm façade-at his heels. "Extra after school hours, mandatory." Seifer supplied as they passed the tall man, not deigning him a glance.

Hayden watched them from his post with a blank expression as they entered their shared bedroom. Once they shut their bedroom door behind them he allowed the frown to appear on his face. Presumptuous brats. He descended the stairs and went into the kitchen.

Laguna had been standing at the stove preparing dinner when large powerful arms embraced him from behind. Laguna nearly jumped in surprise. His surprise turned into apprehension when he recognized the person behind him. He suppressed a flinch as he moved back hesitantly to lean against his husband's rock hard chest. Hayden rested his chin on Laguna's shoulder.

"What are you making Love?" the low deep voice breathed in the brunette's ear.

Realizing that he had stopped Laguna resumed stirring the contents of the pot, "Spaghetti. Hope it's alright?!" He asked hesitantly.

"It's fine," Hayden said as he began nibbling on his husband's earlobe and running his hands up and down Laguna's sides.

Laguna tried to relax and allow himself to enjoy the sensual caress. Just as he was finding some enjoyment in the blonde's ministrations Hayden pressed his large clothed erection firmly into Laguna's backside. Laguna yelped in pain and tried to retreat. Hayden was a very well endowed man who liked to take Laguna very roughly and Laguna was still sore from their last time a couple of nights ago. But Hayden would have none of it. He grabbed Laguna's slender hips in a vice-like grip and pulled the slim brunette back to rub his groin into the sore denim clad backside.

Laguna hissed at the painful assault. "Darling please! What if the kids come in and see us?!" he tried to reason, "Besides dinner is ready."

With a plausible excuse Laguna managed to escape Hayden's clutch and began rummaging through the cabinets for dishes and utensils to set the table. Hayden watched him with an indiscernible look on his face. Laguna quickly tried to think of something to occupy the obviously irritated large blond.

"Could you go call the boys down while I set the table?!" he asked gently.

Hayden was momentarily silent before nodding mutely and exiting the kitchen. Laguna released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and began setting the table; a sad expression marring his pretty face. He may have managed to evade Hayden now but he knew that his husband would have something in store for Laguna tonight.

Hayden stumped upstairs and without knocking opened the boys' bedroom. Seifer and Squall were sitting close together on Seifer's bed talking in low hushed whispers. They stopped the instant the door opened. Hayden gave them a suspicious look.

"Dinner's ready," he said simply and went back downstairs.

Seifer silently glared at his father's retreating back before standing and gently pulling Squall up with him. In this house you do not want to be late for dinner.

The family of four had their dinner in the dinning room. The silence and tension an ever present dinner companion. When dinner was finally done Seifer and Squall retreated back to their room to start on their school work leaving Laguna and Hayden to clean up. Laguna washed the dishes and passed them to Hayden to dry them. Once the chore was done – a bit too quickly in Laguna's opinion- they spent the rest of the evening watching movies, during which the entire time a blushing apprehensive Laguna spent trying to rebuff Hayden's touches, and Hayden trying to grope Laguna and take him on the living room couch. But it was getting late, the boys had surely gone to bed, and Laguna could delay it no longer.

Hayden dragged Laguna into their bedroom and locked the door behind them. He attacked his lover's lips in a vicious parody of a kiss before pulling away and slapping the smaller man causing him to stumble and fall on the bed. Laguna held his warm cheek, tears were threatening to fall. Hayden was far stronger than Laguna. Laguna could not fight back. He would not fight back, because despite his military background Laguna was a gentle soul incapable of bringing harm to anyone, and Hayden still managed to overpower Laguna. The brute was now on top of Laguna pushing the slender man down on to the mattress and ripping at his clothes.

Soon they were both naked. Hayden took Laguna's slender wrists in his own and pinned them down. He attacked Laguna's neck biting harshly at the delicate skin, marking it with painful bites and ignoring Laguna's struggles. He moved down raining nips and kisses all over the brunette's chest. He took a pink nipple into his mouth and bit it harshly eliciting a painful yelp from the brunette before soothing the abused nub with his tongue and drawing a reluctant moan from his lover. Once the first nipple was puffy and swollen he moved over to its twin and gave it the same treatment.

Laguna was by then covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The moonlight coming in from the window provided the only light in their dark room. The brunette's slender body glistened in the weak rays making him appear more beautiful and more fragile. Hayden loved seeing his lover like this. To see him this weak, this vulnerable, fed him with a sense of power and control that always sent his head careening with animalistic lust. And the futile struggles only served to enhance his sense of power. He loved putting Laguna in his placed. He loved seeing bruises mark that delicate skin. Those pretty green eyes tear up and look at him pleadingly. He couldn't get enough of it. But he could always try to sate his bestial lust.

Laguna had by then settled down a little. Hayden released Laguna's wrists to flip him over onto his stomach and lay on top of him. As expected the brunette's struggles remerged. He grabbed his lover's long black hair winding it around his fist and using it like a leash to pull Laguna's head back and halt his struggles.

"Don't you dare fucking move or I will make this worse than it has to be," Hayden threatened in a low menacing voice and ground his long thick erection into the brunette's bottom till it was nestled in the warm cleft. Laguna whimpered pitifully and painfully when his husband's rigid manhood brushed against his sore opening. A few nights ago Hayden had taken him rough, hard, and with minimum preparation, mercilessly ripping Laguna's sphincter. The pain had been great and Laguna didn't doubt that Hayden would be having a repeat of that night. So he stopped struggling. There was no point in struggling. Laguna could not fight Hayden. Hayden would get what he wants. He'll fuck Laguna, he'll take him hard, make him bleed and cry, and Laguna would not be able to stop him. Resisting would only serve to aggravate his abusive husband and cause him more needless harm. Laguna laid down and allowed Hayden to do as he pleases.

Sensing Laguna's waning resistance Hayden smiled in triumph and sat back on his knees. He used the hair wound around his hand to forcefully pull Laguna up to his hands and knees. He released the black lustrous hair and grabbed those delicious cheeks. He separated the full mounds to reveal the torn opening. It was slightly swollen and an angry cherry-red color indicating the soreness Laguna must have been in.

Hayden smiled maliciously. He licked his lips and leaned in to sample the violated hole. Laguna jumped at the feel of a wet appendage at his most private area, but did not draw away. Hayden had never done this before and the feel of the slick muscle on the abused muscles brought on intermingled sensations of pleasure and pain unlike anything he had ever felt before. He could feel his own flaccid sex semi-harden at the new assault and began to moan.

Hayden smirked as Laguna moaned and pushed his tongue through the torn flesh to taste Laguna from the inside turning Laguna's moans into half sobs of helpless pleasure. Finally having had enough, Hayden withdrew and slapped a pert cheek making the green eyed man yelp and jump slightly.

Hayden reached over to the bedside table and retrieved a vial. He opened the top and poured oil onto his rigid length before discarding the vial and getting on his knees. He took Laguna's hips in a painful grip positioning him before aligning the head of his cock with his lover's raw opening.

Panic and fear flared in Laguna's chest, but he didn't dare pull away. He tried to relax, but he couldn't manage to suppress the scream when Hayden viciously stabbed him with his large flesh and embedded himself deeply into Laguna's abused channel. Spots exploded in Laguna's vision as pain burned him from the inside. He could not stand it. He clawed desperately at the sheets trying to find purchase to retreat from the violation, but Hayden held his hips tight, preventing escape. The tears that Laguna had been trying to suppress spilled down unbidden. Hayden's thick girth had forced its way through the constricted muscles ripping him all over again. The ever similar pain laced his abdomen and insides.

"I thought I told you to hold still," Hayden hissed angrily; lust, anger, and anticipation thick in his voice. Laguna was always so tight. No matter how many times Hayden violated him the slender man would always be as tight as a glove. The sobs and whimpers coming from the man beneath him: delicious. The searing heat and contractions of the channel around his cock always tested Hayden's resolve. And he was only half way in.

Hayden slowly pulled his cock out till only the head remained inside the torn anus. Then with one powerful thrust forced through the abused contracting muscles and buried himself fully inside his husband. The poor torn muscles that had tried to eject the intruder had been no match for his manhood.

Laguna screamed with pain and fisted the sheets beneath him till his knuckles turned white. He was now fully impaled. The merciless flesh inside him violating his inner core and adding more to the miserable pain racking his body. He felt something wet slide down his thighs and knew that was his blood. And this was just the beginning.

Hayden thrust in and out, his thrusts strong, powerful, even, and deep. The slap of flesh on flesh along with his moans and Laguna's whimpers the only sounds in the dark bedroom. Their dance seemed to last hours in Laguna's tortured mind. The strength in his arms had waned and he collapsed face first into the pillow leaving his ass in the air for Hayden to gleefully enjoy.

Finally Hayden's breath hitched and his movements became erratic before the man stiffened and with a low groan released his hot seed to coat his husband's sensitive innards. He reached under Laguna and grabbed his erection, smiling when he felt that it had been hard, and pumped it till Laguna climaxed.

Hayden collapsed on top of his prostate husband, but did not pull out. After a few minutes his erection returned and he grinned malevolently. It was time for round two.

Laguna whimpered as he felt the length inside of him harden again and cursed Hayden's seemingly never ending stamina.

It looked like it was going to be one of those nights.

Meanwhile.

Squall lay in bed unable to sleep. The house was soundproof and although not a single sound could penetrate their room he knew what was going on in his parent's bedroom. And it disgusted him, his pretty face scrunching up in a hateful expression at the thought of what Hayden could be doing to his father. The treatment his father endured. And the bruises that Squall was sure Laguna would try to hide tomorrow under long sleeved shirts. Anger marred Squall's features causing his scar-a remnant from a few high school bullies- to twist. The urge to jump out of bed, marsh over to their room, go in and tear Hayden into pieces was a strong one. But Squall knew it would do no good. First off Hayden was much stronger than Squall and would easily take him down. Another was that should such a display Hayden occur would not turn his rage on Squall, but on Laguna. It seemed that Hayden had a strict rule against harming kids, but had no qualms about dark haired, green-eyed fathers.

'Dad,' Squall though in remorse. A pang of guilt shot in Squall's chest at the idea of causing his poor father any more harm.

A movement at the corner of his eye brought caught Squall from his thoughts. He turned his head to see that Seifer had rolled over onto his back in his sleep in his own bed.

Seifer was snoring slightly, his limbs haphazardly spread everywhere to occupy every the entire bed, blond hair messed up in sleep, and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth and onto the pillow below his head. The blankets had been kicked off the bed and onto the ground exposing Seifer's to be only in his boxers and nothing else, his limbs spread wide in every direction occupying every available space on the bed, the muscled chest gently rising in rhythmic even breathing. The lovely chiseled face relaxed and angelic in sleep. Overall the other boy looked so ridiculous Squall could resist the smile that spread on his lips.

Seifer was completely different from Hayden. They may resemble each other in their physical appearance, but that's all that they shared. Hayden had at first appeared to be a nice man and Seifer an egoistical bully. But later, after Laguna's and Hayden's marriage, each had revealed their true selves. Hayden had proven to be an insidious abusive fiend and Squall had expected Seifer to be the same. He had been quite surprised to see that Seifer was not the fiend he pretended to be, but to actually be a nice guy. Although Seifer was still a badass. But an honorable badass.

Squall remembered a few months after their dads' marriage, Seifer and he had grown close, and Seifer had asked Squall about the origin of the scar that ran slanted across Squall's face and forehead. Squall at first had been a bit reluctant to tell him-and a bit ashamed-but after a bit of persuasion from Seifer had told him about the bullies at his school. The bullies that kept picking on him because he was a: 'pretty boy ice princess'. He told Seifer about how they had ambushed him in a deserted hallway and held him down while their leader had pulled out his pocket knife and carved the scar across his face so he "wouldn't be so pretty anymore".

Seifer had listened to Squall's story with a stony expression not betraying his true thoughts. But after having acquired the story Seifer had went to school the next day, looked up Squall's bullies, beat the shit out of them, and took out his own knife to carve an 'S' into their hides. He left the four bullies sobbing and writhing on the ground with a threat that should they bother Squall ever again or so much as look at him the wrong way he would carve an 'S' into far more 'delicate areas'.

Seifer's message must have sunk through their thick skulls because for the rest of the year Squall's bully problems ceased: something he was grateful for. Although he still felt a bit embarrassed at having Seifer defend him he had felt his relationship with his stepbrother grow closer.

It also helped to know that Seifer wasn't too crazy about his father.

Seifer hadn't always known about Hayden's abusive side. He had never lifted his hand at Seifer or his mother nor was known to any particular anger management problems. He was actually quite in control of his temper. So this new side had baffled Seifer as much as Squall. But it hadn't meant that he liked it or tolerated it. While Seifer could not physically hold the man back or confront him directly he had began taking measures to try and dissuade his father from harming Laguna. When Hayden's temper would rise and Seifer would be present he would instantly try to catch his attention and pull it away from Laguna by any means necessary. He had also taken other measures, some drastic.

Seifer had once confided with Squall that he had taken to sneaking sleeping tablets into Hayden's drinks. This would not only ensure Laguna a good night's sleep, but the tablets' effects were also long lasting. They would last another day leaving Hayden in a placid deposition were incurring his wrath was pretty difficult. But this strategy that Seifer followed was a dangerous one and could not be attempted too often.

But Squall had still been grateful. The knowledge had only served to bring them closer. They were the closest of friends and each other's confidants. They could always trust each other. They would always have each other's back.

Squall turned his attention back to the sprawled blond. He allowed his eyes to roam across the sculpted chest and abs admiring the hard plains and most likely smooth, flawless skin.

Squall suddenly cut off that thought.

Sculpted? Smooth skin?

Where had that come from?

Squall frowned at his thoughts. Usually he would opt to examine his feelings and try to decipher what they could mean. But not tonight. He was tired.

Squall laid back and closed his eyes to try to get some sleep. He would think more about this tomorrow.

TBC

Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think of Laguna with an abusive husband and Squall fawning over Seifer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. College is such a hassle. Here's chapter 2. Please Enjoy, Read, and Review.

Chapter 2

The Next Morning

Squall made his way down the stairs fully dressed in his school outfit and with his back pack slung over one shoulder. Seifer was in the living room already ready just waiting or Squall to go. But Squall headed into the kitchen first. Laguna was at the counter making coffee and Hayden was sitting at the table reading the Balamb Times. Laguna turned around and gave Squall a small smile before going back to pull out the pot to pour them a cup. Squall didn't need to see the bruises under the long sleeved shirt to know that they were there. He could tell simply by the way Laguna was avoiding eye contact with him. He sighed quietly but said nothing as Hayden was there. He went over to his dad, gave him a peck on his cheek, and left.

Seifer looked up as the kitchen door swung open and offered Squall a smile.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The front door had barely closed when Laguna felt Hayden's hands on his hips pulling him back to against the blonde's solid chest. The hot breath at the nape of his neck sent shivers down his spine as his own breath caught and became labored.

It was going to be one of those days.

They walked to school chatting lightly about homework and teachers. They were interrupted when Irvine, a classmate, ran up to them smiling and wrapped an arm around each one's waist.

"Hello there my lovelies," Irvine purred his hands surreptitious trying to cope a grope from the fine mounds as he walked between them, "what are my two favorite birds doing today?"

"We…" Seifer said as he and Squall simultaneously batted the perverted hands away from their posteriors, "…have a fencing class after class and won't be going anywhere after school."

"Not that it's any of your business," Squall added a bit testily. He did so hate it when Irvine Kinneas, school slut, hit on Seifer. In truth Irvine hit on and has slept with everyone on and off school grounds. But it was a little known fact that Irvine liked especially to flirt with Seifer. A fact that never ceased to irk at Squall.

Not that Seifer noticed. Squall made sure of that. He just didn't want to face his feelings and the possibility of rejection. And Seifer has been completely oblivious to any signs of attraction. No, he much preferred to admire the blond from distance and to fantasize about the blond. Squall has lost count of the number of fantasies his imagination has conjured up that featured his step brother. He imagined how those cyan eyes would dilate in the throes of passion. How his hair would look like messed up from running his hands through it and grabbing onto it.

"Squall? Squall? Are you listening?" Squall was pulled from his reverie by the same subject of his thoughts. He looked up and saw that they were outside the school gates and Seifer looking at him concern apparent on his face.

"Are you alright?" Seifer asked, "You looked lost there."

Squall shook his head indicating he was alright but said nothing. He looked away and hoped he hadn't blushing.

Seifer was about to ask further but was interrupted by Irvine.

"Damn it! I think the bell already rang," he exclaimed. He wound his arms in Squall's and Seifer's and dragged the recalcitrant couple through the school gates.

After third period the class was released for lunch. Seifer and Squall got their trays and sat down. Soon they were joined by Selphie and Zell, their classmates, who both looked quiet eager.

"Hey guys did you hear?" Zell asked quickly jumping to the point.

"You're getting that sex change operation? Good for you Zell, finally embracing your true gender," Seifer teased as he dug into the lunch special also known as the UFO; Unidentified Frying Object. Selphie and Squall hid their giggles as Zell's face puffed up in anger.

"No!" Zell hissed angrily then pouted, "I meant the rave that is being held at the abandoned Seashell Inn tonight."

"It's supposed to be great," Selphie piped up apparently also eager, "I'm not sure, but I heard Nida say that they'll be bringing something new to the party this time."

"You're going?" Squall asked not really interested. He had never been much of a social person and parties and outings where not really something he enjoyed.

"Of course we're going," Selphie said, "what about you guys are coming or are you going to spend another night as social retards?"

Squall and Seifer turned to each other sharing a secret look that pretty much conveyed what they both were thinking. Hayden.

There was no way they would risk that guy's cruelty. Especially when it's not them that stand to suffer the consequences.

"Sorry Selphie, but it looks like another retarded night for us," Seifer said pushing away from the table to stand up, "I'm going to go see Raijin and Fujin. See you later."

Squall watched Seifer walk out of the lunch room. A slight uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. Something told him that Seifer was upset and that Squall had something to do with it. Or more accurately Squall's reclusive nature had something to do with it.

"Oh come on," Selphie whined petulantly, "Why won't you guys go out with us? You hardly ever go any where and we miss you."

Squall sighed.

"Maybe next time Selphie."

Selphie scowled and turned to Zell. They too exchanged a secret look. Squall caught it and knew that he was in trouble. Because in the next second he had two pairs of big blue eyes and pouting lips directed at him at full force. The scarred brunette tried to look away unsuccessfully. He was completely caught in their intensive grasp of 'The Zell Selphie pleading puppy eyes look combo'. All too soon Squall could feel his resolve wavering. When the two released whining sounds in keen pathetic ways Squall knew in that instant that resistance was futile.

"Fine!" he finally consented, "Just stop with the face."

"YAY!" the couple simultaneously exclaimed their faces instantly morphed into joy.

"Call us tonight and we'll set up a time." Zell said and quickly changed the subject and started babbling on some other things talking a mile a minute, Selphie following right behind him.

Squall sighed and turned back to his lunch. He was such a sucker for those two's kicked puppy act. Now he has to go. But it may not be so bad. He could take Seifer with him, give them a chance to be alone together. It could be sort of a date. Squall's face scrunched up as he remembered the problem.

How would they get passed Hayden?

TBC

If anyone has any suggestions for this story please send them in because I'm running out of ideas…FAST!

Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.

I am so sorry for the long wait. It couldn't be helped. Many, many thing kept getting in the way. First there was writer's block, then a broken computer, then writer's block again, and then I sort of forgot about it.

Many, many apologies.

And many, many more apologies to come, because I'm sorry to tell you that I won't be able to update this story as often as would have liked.

Hell, I don't think I might be able to update any of my other stories for a while.

Again I apologize. I'm not sure what the problem is this time. I think I might be coming down with something as I haven't been feeling like myself lately.

Please enjoy this chapter. Once I'm feeling well again I'll try to update.

Please remember to read and review.

Chapter 3

Once school was out and their fencing class over, Squall and Seifer headed home. After dinner, in the safety of their room, Squall opened the issue with Seifer.

"I think we should go." Squall said.

Seifer turned away from his homework to look at his step brother.

"Are you sure?" Seifer asked. "I thought you didn't like parties."

Squall shrugged.

"I don't," Squall replied. "But I'm willing to give it a shot. What do you say?"

Seifer appeared to consider it. He pondered it for a moment before turning back to Squall.

"How would we get there?" Seifer asked.

"Selphie and Zell will wait at the corner of the street in Zell's car to pick us up," Squall said, "We wait till our dads go to bed, sneak out tonight, go with Zell and Selphie, and come back around 2.30. What do you say?"

Seifer thought about it. It sounded tempting and feasible. Laguna and Hayden had a habit of turning in early on week days. So Seifer and Squall may be able to climb in and out the window without being detected.

Seifer looked at the digital clock on top of the bedside table between their beds. It was already 7.30. Laguna and his dad would be tucking in in a couple of hours, have a romp for an hour or two, and then call it a night.

"Okay, I'm game," Seifer said.

*

When 8.25 rolled by, Laguna had ducked in to check on the boys. Seifer and Squall had been sitting on Squall's bed playing on their PlayStation 3 in their home clothes.

When the clock hit 9.31 it had been Hayden's turn to drop in on his way to bed. Both boys had been at their respective laptops surfing the web.

When the clock finally hit 10.55 Seifer and Squall had already been dressed and silently sneaking out of the window to meet with Selphie and Zell.

The boys instantly spotted Zell's BMW parked at the corner.

"Hey guys," Selphie greeted them.

"Glad you could make it," Zell said as he turned on the engine and pulled the car away. "We're gonna have so much fun tonight."

"Come on lets go chicken-wuss," Seifer said as he and Squall hopped in the back seats.

"Don't call me chicken-wuss again or you're walking home," Zell threatened.

"Yeah, yeah…bitch bitch bitch." Seifer taunted with an arrogant smirk.

"Wait isn't the party the other way?" Squall asked as he noticed the direction the car was taking.

"Yeah, but we got to pick up Irvine, we promised to take him with us." Selphie said.

Squall bristled at the mention of Irvine. Suddenly the night wasn't as attractive as he imagined it might be.

A few minutes later the car parked infront of the Kinneas house and Irvine sauntered out. The auburn haired teen was dressed in tight leather pants; knee high leather boots, and sleeveless black duster coat with nothing underneath.

Selphie whistled in appreciation.

"Damn Irvine, you look hot."

Irvine smirked and winked at the blond female before moving to the back and purposely moving to the right rear side door so as to sit right next to Seifer.

Once inside, Irvine slithered right up next to Seifer to plaster himself to the blond's side. Squall had to restrain himself from growling or reaching over to scratch the other's eyes out.

"Hello Seifer," Irvine purred in Seifer's ear, "You're looking very sexy tonight."

Seifer smirked.

"What else do you expect from a man of my caliber?" the blond asked.

Squall rolled his eyes and sat back to look out the car window.

If Irvine was going to attempt to flirt with Seifer the whole evening it was going to be a long night.

Squall turned back to look at Seifer.

Maybe, he didn't have to allow the auburn man to win. Maybe he could do something about it.

Squall suppressed his smirk as he began to concoct separate plans for Seifer and Irvine.

TBC

Please leave a review.


End file.
